walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:U.S. Military
This is almost a verbatim copy of its conterpart page entilted "Military" on the left4dead wiki. http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Military anonymous 14:07, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I would like to say here that the tank Rick was taking shelter in in atlanta was not an M1A2 as the article states, but what appeared to be a Chieftain tank, due to the curved hull, no engine exhaust on the back, escape hatch on the bottom, and numerous other differences. :It is a Chieftain. Decommissioned models of tanks such as the Chieftain and Centurion are frequently used in films to stand in for the M1 Abrams because the only M1 in private ownership is the non-operable skeleton of an early XM1 built for initial military testing of the platform. Only one movie I can think of (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) has a real M1 Abrams because the DoD provided it for filming. Ghost Leader (talk) 14:48, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Areas the military are likely to control. I would say based on how the disease spreads, and the pre-apocalypse strength that there must be at least two areas within the United States that are still controlled by the military and civilization remains. Several things are clear. The zombies in this universe is of the show variant, aren’t really good climbers and have no survival instinct. All of these factors lessons the credibility that the US could even be overrun like the tv series shows. But regardless, at a certain point the military commanders would realize that they could not hold their positions, that Atlanta and all the other major cities were lost. They would realize this before they were overrun everywhere, and therefore perform an organized retreat to a more secure location. Ships, like the great hangars would be logical first retreat places, and smaller relatively isolated islands like Hawaii or Puerto Rico would be good places to retreat to. The only reason why the military could be overrun was because they were spreading too thin, trying to save everything. After they realized that the mainland was lost, they would be able to concentrate their forces into taking or perhaps just holding certain easy defendable key locations. And Puerto Rico and Hawaii is the most logical locations. Even if the disease had been allowed to spread to their, 10 to 20 thousand soldiers could easily have survived in the eastern theater and retreated to the ships. And these soldiers would have more ammunition then Rick and his gang could ever dream of. Even a completely overrun Puerto Rico could be cleared by that size. Even so, considering at Hawaii and Puerto Rico is safe havens for civilization it wouldn’t help Rick and his gang, as they wouldn’t be able to get anywhere near that. Also, it might not be such a nice place, because if the disease that Rick and his gang has, have spread to these island dwellers, something that the surviving soldiers would no doubt bring with them. The societies there would be transformed into complete police states, as the government would have become completely paranoid and will properly have maintained any and all civil liberties in order to maintain security. And we can ask, if that is the price for safety, would we even want that? The only way for society to ever go back to normal after such an outbreak, was if an anti-venom could be found. A vaccine that would prevent people from turning when they die or even when bit. Zeds could still kill people, many times they tear out the victims trout and no one can survive that. But if a vaccine was found, and it was mandated to everyone in the safe islands, there would never be anymore zeds there, and government suppression would no longer be justified. Then again, if such a government were first to be founded, it would have good reason for such a cure to never be found. Rphb (talk) 22:11, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget that the State of Alaska would be concentered a suitable safe-zone for both the U.S. military and the civilian population of America next to the states of both Hawaii and Puerto Rico sense all three are separate states of the union. also furthermore; the U.S. military would be securing as much states as possible, like this wiki once said that many civilians were taken to the central and western United States as the eastern seaborg was overran by Walkers, so there is still hope of defeating these Walkers and liberating the United States of America....because there's always hope! God bless America and our Heroic Soldiers amen! : 1) Remember to sign on the talk page : 2) I don't think its possible that any part of the mainland should expect any kind of US control for generations. Why because it was overrun once. What they would be trying to do, after the realised the battle was lost was to retreat to easily defended areas. And as most of the government is properly wiped out, there is a great chance that suviving admirals, who may command a whole and untouched aircraft carrier would decide that they were their own commander in cheif owing alligance to no one. No man, military forces are sure to suvive in some places, but the USA is as dead as the Roman Empire, it can only be something that future generations can dream about remaking. Even if a cure is found and the walkers are cleared. There would be too many fractions. I am certain that mankind will come back, but the USA is dead as the dodo.Rphb (talk) 00:59, December 5, 2013 (UTC) But you forgot that America is God's second chosen nation, like Israel before America will never die-off and even if a Zombie investation started the U.S. would just clear it way just like that in a snap of a fingure! and other wise the U.N. will also be taking emergency action to this outbreak. but what i'm trying to say is that Christ Jesus is always in control not man nor the Undead so don't say such a thing ever again....Amen to that! i strongly believe that the U.S. Military will make a clear but very heroic appearance in season-5 and 6, and you know why? because in the TV serise not that stupid satanic comic book serise, there was a U.S. national Gaurd refugee camp in TWD episode which you all know as "Walk With Me" also furthermore Rick Grimes saw a Black Hawk helicopter flying over Alanta GA and you also know about that family who fled to Alabama where FEMA still active and stronger then ever, were still evacuating citizens to the atomadic safe-zones in the USA. it reveals that even though it looks like that our great God blessed nation looks like that its pretty much completely dead in the water, there still a light at the end of the tunnal, with devine faith in our Lord Jesus Christ, so i know even though many fans think that it'll follow that extremely pure evil comic book i know it won't because at the end a cure/vaccine will be found, the world shall be saved, America herself shall be rebuilt and i'll say i told you so. like the word of God says--(the NKJV Bible) "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son Jesus Christ not to condem the world, that whoever believes in him only shall not perish--but have ever lasting life not death so that the whole world mite be saved through him alone" praise Jesus Christ...Amen! And also the Bible says that when Adam sin in the beginning, long story sort that Satan took control of this world. so how can God the Father/Jesus Christ/Holy Chost cause something like that? well you want to know the truth or a flat out lie, the bible says that Satan's the God of this world and everything in it, he is the one causing all the wars, famine and disease and furthermore what the guy on youtube said that God changed the rules. that cannot be because the bible says that God never changes so the only one who can be resbonsiple for a Zombie outbreak could be no more then the All-Weaker Devil himself. if i see a dead corps walking trying to eat my flesh i would simply say...In the Name of Jesus be healed and he or she will be delivered by God's alpowerful grace and they'll be no more Walkers because Jesus not just healed the sick and cast out demons but most of all He Raised the dead back to life full of life--not death and songs and praises to the Alpowerful God once more..... The role of the military and how it changes as time passes Fear The Walking Dead is a blessing when it comes to exploring the impact of the Armed Forces in the early days after the zombie uprising. Modern military, particularly in the USA, are a very resource-intensive activity and would no doubt crumble under its own weight very quickly unless the infection spread was somehow contained very swiftly, very early on. That probably could not even happen in the Walking Dead universe, since the infection seems to have caught pretty much everyone alive before anyone even realized its existence. Therefore, the support network that the military demands - one of the most complex and ambitious in existence, no less - was doomed from the start. Their access to huge stockpiles of weapons and other resources would give them an early advantage and influence for a few days or even weeks, but soon enough they would begin to starve and panic. Internal strife would no doubt arise. A few would establish themselves as slavers and warlords, not unlike Negan and the Governor. Many others would do as Abraham did and integrate themselves in the necessary efforts at self-susteinable communities. The bottom line is that ultimately the Armed Forces will be little more than a memory and a source of weaponry after a couple of months or so. The weaponry will become ever less relevant as weapons fall to disrepair and the available ammo is spent. A very few people will end up building black powder muskeets or something similar, but by that point zombies will be few and far between, and the hardened survivors will probably prefer to use bladed or piercing weapons to dispatch them. LuisDantas (talk) 15:03, October 12, 2015 (UTC) I think fear the walking dead roresented very poorly what the military would do. What i would imagine is large groups of soldiers defending key positions in cities at first. When things go bad, they stop getting their ammo and fuel. So they have to patrol highways and airports. When half the pop is dead, everything will be a mess, people would be moving from city to city looking for a safe place. The army dosnt want this, as it spreads the infection. So they try to control civilian movememt by evacauations. This completely desantralizes the US, and soldiers loose their tanks and helis because there is no moe fuel. Units are spread thiner and thiner, trying to patrol everything and evacuate everyone. When mayor cities collapse, most soldiers will fall back to outposts in highways, or their bases. I would expect a lot of soldiers getting togeter a few months later, aong the surviving govermet, and make new nations.